Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to the field of display technologies, and in particular, to a touch display panel, a method of manufacturing the touch display panel, a method for driving the touch display panel, and a display device.
Description of the Related Art
Currently, with development of display technologies, the display technologies are widely applied in a television, a mobile phone and display of common information, and a large-sized display panel has gradually become an important part of people's life. Meanwhile, with fast development of display technologies, a touch screen (Touch Screen Panel) has gradually become popular in people's life, but in the today's pursuit of excellent experience function, touch control performance has always been a significant defect for the large-sized display panel, which performance is limited to technologies or to cost.
With development of touch screen technologies and with market requirements, the market development trend is to thin the whole module, thus a touch structure is developed from a touch sensing On-Cell configuration to a touch sensing In-Cell configuration, which not only enables reduction in thickness of the touch panel, but also enables a great reduction in cost of the touch screen. At present, In-Cell touch panel mainly includes three types including a resistance type touch panel, a capacitance type touch panel and an optical type touch panel. Corresponding In-Cell touch control technologies have been primarily applied in small-sized display screens so as to achieve excellent touch control performance and accordingly become future direction for touch design. Thus, the In-Cell touch control technologies also provide a direction for trying to obtain excellent touch control performance in large-sized display panels.
In prior arts, the operation principle of a self-capacitance type touch panel is shown in FIG. 1. Generally, a single touch point electrode m is designed as a quadrate electrode of about 5 mm*5 mm, then the electrode is connected to interior of a touch control chip p via a wire n, a driving signal is applied to the electrode from the touch control chip p, and the electrode m itself may receive a feedback signal, that is, the capacitance carried over the electrode m is a fixed value when a finger does not touch the electrode; when the finger touches the electrode, the capacitance carried over the electrode m is a finger capacitance plus the initial capacitance. Since RC delay (resistance capacitance delay) of a signal will vary depending on the magnitude of the capacitance, different electrical signals will be received before and after the finger touches the electrode, thereby the touch point could be determined. Since a finger touch operation is directed to a direct capacitance coupling mode, variation in capacitance due to the finger touch operation will be larger, such that the touch point could be easily determined. In this design, however, wiring connecting the electrode and the touch control chip needs to be routed in an edge frame region at either side of the touch panel, which will require increase in the area of the edge frame region and thus does not facilitate narrow frame design for the touch panel.
Thus, one technical problem to be solved urgently by those skilled in the art is how to achieve narrow frame design for the touch display panel while improving the touch control performance of the touch display panel.